


Yes Sir

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Warming, Denied orgasm, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teasing, Well - Freeform, authority kink, corsets, handjobs, here we are, thats just what it is, we just jump in there, wolffe goes nom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I was wondering if you had any nsfw snippets or any scenes you had in mind for your sugar daddy au? I'm feeling Wolffe/Comet smut tonightAnd here we are with smut!
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: You're Something Else [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	1. Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with titles is incredibly hard. I hate it >.<
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ Tumblr! ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I talk about my au over there a lot heh 
> 
> Hopefully this is alright, it's been a while since I wrote smut.

Comet moaned as he fisted his hands into the sheets, desperate to not move his hands like Wolffe directed him too. He loved and hated it when Wolffe would direct him to not touch him as he did sinful things to his body. 

“O-oh Kark Wolffe,” He whimpered as he arched his back. 

Wolffe growled from between his legs as he traced Comet’s rim with his tongue, slowly opening him up. Comet should have known that things were about to get fun when Wolffe immediately pulled him close when he walked through the door, kissing him breathless as he huskily whispered to him to go shower and make sure he was thorough. 

Comet gasped, toes curling when Wolffe pressed his tongue, pushing until it slipped inside, fucking him with his tongue. 

He was so close as he felt the pleasure spike up, the pressure building up in his belly as the heat was nearly unbearable. He hoped he was able to gasp out to Wolffe that he was so close, he just needed a little bit more but he whined loudly when Wolffe pulled away. 

“You only cum on my cock tonight pup, be a good boy and wait?” 

Comet nodded desperately as he tightened his legs around Wolffe’s shoulders, he just wanted Wolffe to keep going. 

“What was that?” 

“Y-yes sir,” He gasped out, trembling as Wolffe smirked down at him before leaning over to kiss him, nearly bending Comet in half. He was glad he was so flexible as he panted into the kiss. 

“Good pup.” 

Then Wolffe the bastard immediately slipped two digits inside him and Comet wailed. When the kriff did he grab the lube? He wanted to demand answers but all he could do was pant, his eyes rolling back as he screwed them shut. He had a desperate urge to touch. 

“Please sir,” Comet managed to get out and Wolffe glanced up, picking up his speed as he slipped a third finger in and Comet lost his train of thought. 

“Please what? You have to tell me pup.” 

“Please sir, I want to touch you,” Comet whined out as Wolffe moved down to kiss the v of his hips, nipping at it and sucking marks into the skin. 

“Request Denied.” 

“Please sir!” Comet cried out as Wolffe hummed, leaning down to push his tongue in along with his fingers. His mind went white as he wailed, his orgasm ruined when Wolffe grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a squeeze. 

“Naughty pup, thinking he could cum when I told him he can only cum on my cock. This requires a punishment does it not?” 

“No, no ,no I can be good sir! Please sir please I will be good.” 

Wolffe had always told him that Comet begged so sweetly, like it was music to his ears and it only drove him to be a good boy. He hated who easily Wolffe could make him beg, to shatter him apart but he always wanted more. 

“Hmmm but I think you deserve a punishment,” Wolffe whispered deeply into his ear. 

“Please sir, please.” 

Wolffe smirked as he bit down on his neck, pulling a wail out of Comet before he pushed up, “Make it up to me then pup.” 


	2. Cock warming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this happened and its okay I suppose. Not the best at writing this but I hope you enjoy and apologies for any grammar mistakes!

Wolffe was tired as he sighed, this paperwork was going to kill him. He learned to like teaching, his students were actually becoming airmen that he was proud of but having to grade and do the paperwork for them was slowly sucking the life out of his soul. 

Especially since he had to bring it home sometimes. He placed his elbow on the table, cradling his forehead in his hand as he stared at the paper in front of him, his eyes blurring as he groaned. He had been sitting at the kitchen table in his apartment for hours hoping to get this done so he could spend the evening with Comet. 

It was clear that he wasn’t going to get it done before he got here. He wasn’t surprised when he heard his apartment door open and he closed his eyes as he mourned the fact that he was going to have to tell him that he had to wait a few more hours. 

“Wolffe?” 

“In here,” He grunted and he could have jumped in joy when his star boy appeared, a large coffee in hand and looking beautiful as always. 

“Hey you,” Comet whispered and Wolffe kissed him as soon as he got close enough, yanking him down into his lap and Comet purred. The first time he hummed that sounded like a purr Wolffe had frozen, determined to hear it again. It quickly became one of his favourite things about his star boy. 

“Missed you.” 

Comet chuckled at his grumble and he couldn’t help but to smile as he leaned back into his chair. 

“I missed you too, I brought you a coffee, figured you needed it.” 

Wolffe just kissed him again, ignoring Comet’s laughter as he reached for the coffee. How did Comet always know exactly what he needed all the damn time? He swore Comet must have a way to see into the future because it always happened no matter the situation. 

“Thank you, I tried getting this done but I still have so much to do.” 

Comet frowned as he ran a hand through his hair and Wolffe just sighed as he buried his face into Comet’s neck. He smelled so good and he wanted him bad but he couldn’t not until this was done. This was going to be a miserable night for him. 

“It’s okay, how much more do you have to do?” 

“Hopefully just another couple of hours. I can take a break in an hour now that I have coffee.” Wolffe muttered and he felt Comet shift in his lap. He breathed in, his hands flying to his hips as he groaned at the shot of pleasure that traveled up his spine. 

“Wolffe?” 

Wolffe didn’t respond as he mouthed along Comet’s neck. He hasn’t had his hands on him for days since he had been thrown into his pack of wolves that is students and final exams before the ceremony. He hummed as Comet groaned, moving to straddle him and Wolffe slips his hands down to his ass as their mouths connected fiercely. 

He pulled back when he knew he got Comet all worked up and he couldn’t stop the smirk that grew on his lips as he squeezed the muscles under his hands, “I have to work.” 

He could have thrown it all out the window at Comet’s whine and he growled. Comet made the prettiest sounds and he couldn’t get enough of him. 

“You bastard, you can’t do that. Wolffe please.” 

“In an hour, I really need to get this done.” 

An idea popped into his head as Comet whined even more, grinding his lips down even more and Wolffe grabbed his hips tightly to stop him. 

“If you want to be a good pup for me how about you sit on my cock while I work?” 

He felt Comet freeze against him for just a moment before he slipped off his lap, immediately unbuttoning his pants and Wolffe laughed at how eager his star boy was. They have done this before but not while he was actually inside Comet. He knew that Comet slipped into his peaceful subspace while holding his cock in his mouth but he really hoped he could get him to that subspace while having him in his lap. 

“Grab the lube for me pup,” He ordered and he watched as Comet wordlessly walked to the bedroom and he grinned. 

Suddenly his paperwork got a lot more exciting. He didn’t waste any time as soon as Comet came back, popping open the cap as he spread the lube on Comet’s fingers. He could tell his pup was confused but he didn’t place any mind into it, he will know soon enough as he closed it up. 

The next thing he did was to unbutton his own pants, lifting his hips to get the fabric off, hissing slightly as the cool air hit his cock that was already hard. It was almost embarrassing how hard he would get from Comet doing a simple act like putting his hair up so his neck was exposed, especially if it was hot and the sweat was bothering him. It made him want to lick and mark it and sometimes he didn’t stop himself when he did it. 

“Open yourself up for me. I can’t get my hands dirty if I am doing paperwork.” 

Comet whimpered as he once again straddled his lap, placing his hand on his shoulder and Wolffe looked up, watching him like he was hunting his prey. In some ways he was as he placed his hands onto his starboy’s hips. Wolffe groaned lightly when Comet whimpered, biting his lip as he opened himself up and he was so beautiful, such a pretty picture he was determined to memorize. 

“So pretty pup, look at you. My beautiful star boy,” Wolffe whispered as he kissed his neck and he grinned at Comet’s moan, he nipped at his collarbone, making sure to leave a mark before he pulled back, “You ready for me?” 

“Please,” Comet said quietly and Wolffe just hushed him as Comet slicked up his cock, he groaned, his head falling back as Comet didn’t waste any time lowering himself down, his cock being swallowed up by Comet’s heat and Wolffe had to screw his eyes shut to calm himself down. 

It took them both a minute to just breathe as Comet trembled above him. Wolffe loosened his grip on his starboy’s hips knowing that he would have bruises there in the morning as he kissed him. 

“Alright pup, you know what to do. Keep my cock warm and if you are good I will fuck you nice and good okay?” 

He smiled as Comet nodded quickly, whimpering lightly as he leaned onto him and Wolffe couldn’t help himself as he nuzzled into his soft hair, running a hand down his bare back. He felt so much affection swell up in him as he got to his paperwork, it took him a moment to figure out how to do it but he got it done. 

It was quiet, the occasion hush and whimper here and there, he knew exactly when Comet slipped into his subspace and he was proud. He didn’t even know how much time went by as he shifted here and there, calming Comet as he whined at the movement and the shot of pleasure that ran through the both of them. He wanted to say screw it and fuck Comet here on the table but this was a game of patience for the both of them. 

He didn’t even realize that he had gotten all his paperwork done until he reached for it and his hand touched the cool table. He blinked as he glanced over and glanced up at the clock to realize that a couple hours had passed and he knew his lil barista had to get a reward. 

“Comet?” 

He only got a whimper in response and he smiled as he placed his hands on his ass, giving the muscles a quick squeeze. He groaned lightly as he stood up, his knees cracking a bit but the pleasure hit him hard as Comet flinched a bit, his walls tightening around him and Wolffe didn’t hesitate to lay him out on the table. 

“Shhh, you were so good for me pup, so perfect like always. Let me show you how good you are ya?” Wolffe said softly as he ran his hands down his boyfriend’s chest, pinching his nipples as he rolled his hips. He groaned when Comet cried out loudly, his hands flying to grab onto the table as Wolffe snapped his hips forward into his lover. 

He set a brutal pace, chasing after his orgasm while making sure that Comet was sobbing his name. It was quick as he took Comet into his hand, hearing him sob out his name as Comet came all over himself and he moaned as he followed quickly after. 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly he came and he knew he was going to make up for it later when he had Comet spread out on his sheets properly, where he could take him apart and piece him back together. 

“Colour?” 

“Green,” Comet breathed out as they both just laid there and Wolffe groaned as he slipped out of him, his legs feeling weak but he ignored it in favour of cleaning his pup up. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He was gentle with wiping him down, hushing him softly and placing kisses as he wiped up. He carefully picked him up, making his way to the bedroom. He wasn’t done with him yet. 


	3. You Deserve a Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this in the morning and it has haunted me all day so I wrote it heh. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors!

Comet woke up feeling very satisfied from the night before. Wolffe had been determined to wring multiple orgasms out of him last night and he had succeeded as Comet had shattered in his arms over and over again. 

Sex with Wolffe could be overwhelming sometimes but he loved it. He wanted to be pushed to the brink, to see exactly where his limits were and he really had to laugh at his coworkers at work who said older men were horrible in bed. They clearly didn’t have the right man to prove them wrong as Comet smiled to himself. 

Wolffe groaned as he shifted and Comet immediately turned to see sleepy eyes blinking up at him, Comet smiled as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. Others had asked him how Wolffe’s cybernetic eye didn’t throw him off but honestly, Comet found that it added to his charming look, having it stare directly into his soul as Wolffe took him apart was very arousing as he found out when they slept together for the first time. 

“Morning,” Wolffe grumbled and Comet groaned as he flopped down on top of him. It wasn’t fair for Wolffe to have a very attractive morning voice, it just isn’t. 

“Morning.” 

Wolffe didn’t say anything as Comet buried himself close by his side, just breathing him in. Comet knew that Wolffe found it amusing just how addicted he is to his scent but Comet couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I need to shower,” Wolffe grumbled as he held him close and Comet just hummed, “You’re coming with me because you need one too.” 

“It’s too early,” Comet whined, trying his best to ignore Wolffe’s chuckle as he wanted to fall back into blissful sleep. His body hasn’t been this relaxed in weeks as the stress of work and dealing with Wolffe’s father had built up in him, he just wanted to savour it. Unfortunately Wolffe couldn’t since he had to go to work. 

“C’mon, to the shower that’s an order.” 

After a groan Comet finally managed to slip out of bed, arching his back to stretch, giving Wolffe a wink who just raised a brow. 

“Yes sir.” 

Wolffe groaned while Comet laughed as he bounced to the shower, not even hesitating as he twisted the taps to get the perfect temperature.

“Why don’t you just get in?” Wolffe asked and Comet rolled his eyes as he tested the spray with his hand. 

“Because I don’t want cold water on me thank you.” 

Wolffe just snickered and Comet gave him a glare before he climbed into the shower, moaning as the hot water soothed the marks that Wolffe littered over his body and he ignored as arms slipped around his waist, Wolffe’s chest pressing up along his back and Comet just sighed as he leaned back into his body. 

“Good night?” 

“Oh the best night,” Comet breathed out as he leaned his head back onto Wolffe’s shoulder, turning his head to brush his lips along his boyfriend’s jawline. That reminded him. 

Comet turned as he brought up his hand to yank Wolffe into a fierce kiss, licking into his mouth and biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away. 

“You only came once last night, let me reward you.” 

“Oh?” Wolffe breathed as Comet just smirked, sliding his hand down his chest, not wasting any time as he wrapped his hand around Wolffe’s cock. He hummed against Wolffe’s mouth as he engaged him into another kiss as he pumped his shaft, twisting his hand at the head and Wolffe jerked as his cock hardened in Comet’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, you just relax,” Comet whispered as he gave him a wink, smirking when Wolffe’s breath hitched before Comet fell down to his knees. 

He started with kissing Wolffe’s belly, running his hands up his thighs as he nibbled the V of his hips. He loved it when he was the one with the upper hand, having Wolffe tremble above him as he finally kissed the head of his cock, both hands on Wolffe’s thighs. 

Wolffe was a good size if anyone was to ask him, not too big but not what he would call small either. He looked up at him through his lashes as he finally took him in his mouth, sighing blissfully at the weight of Wolffe’s cock in his mouth. 

He worked himself to take Wolffe farther in, moaning at Wolffe’s praise as he felt a hand comb through his wet hair as Comet moved his hands around to the back of his thighs for a better grip. Comet whined as he finally managed to take Wolffe all the way down and he heard a loud curse above him as he fisted Comet’s hair. 

“God Comet, shit that feels so good.”

Comet doubled his efforts as he bobbed his head, pulling away with a loud pop before he looked up at him, licking his lips as he grinned at Wolffe’s hair. 

“It’s okay, I can take it.”

“You sure?” Wolffe asked and Comet just gave him a nod as he bent down to take his cock back into his mouth. 

Wolffe gave a soft curse as he experimentally pulled his hips back, thrusting forward and Comet groaned as he moved along with him as he moved his hands to Wolffe’s ass. He gave each muscle in his hands a squeeze before he pulled him forward, only choking lightly before he let his throat relax to take him in easily. 

That must have been when Wolffe realized that he was fine as he started moving in and out of his mouth at a nice pace and Comet just swallowed him down the best he could. He could tell when Wollfe was starting to get close as his pace picked up and Comet moaned, knowing that the vibrations would egg him on. 

“Fuck Comet, I’m gonna cum,” Wolffe hissed brokenly and Comet just squeezed his eyes shut as he sucked hard and Wolffe yelled as he came. 

Comet tried his best to catch it all but he knew the water would wash it away as some escaped his mouth as he pulled off. He didn’t like to swallow most of the time but he didn’t exactly want to spit it out so he didn’t think twice as he swallowed and that earned him a groan. 

Comet winced as he stood up, his knees aching as he wrapped his arms around Wolffe to hold him up. 

“You are so good Wolffe, so perfect,” Comet whispered as he kissed him, grabbing the soap to finish their shower so Wolffe could get to work on time. 

“Fuck, Starboy.”

“Shhh it’s okay don’t worry.” 

“What about you?” Wolffe asked and Comet just rolled his eyes as he rubbed shampoo into Wolffe’s hair, scratching where he knew would make him melt into his arms. 

“Don’t worry about me, you took care of me last night, I will be fine,” He reassured, honestly he wasn’t even worried about it with how satisfied his body was from last night. He didn’t even feel the need to get off. 

Wolffe just whined as Comet laughed, making sure to get all the shuds out before he quickly got to his own hair before he ushered them out. He threw a towel at Wolffe’s head as he got to his own body and he gave him a kiss before he collapsed onto the bed while Wolffe walked around to get ready for work. 

“Thank you starboy,” Wolffe whispered as he kissed his shoulder blade and Comet just hummed as he felt sleep already creep up on him. 

Overall it was a fantastic morning as well. 


	4. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, I am so original with titles. Thanks to the Clone Haven server fort he help, especially to the person who kept egging me on. This chapter definitely grew legs and ran away on me so I hope you enjoy!

Comet was hot, or he felt hot every time their fingers brushed against each other, every time Wolffe would linger when he wished him a good night. He didn’t know what was happening to his body as he would shiver, his belly warm and his legs felt weak. 

He has never wanted to get in someone’s bed this badly before. He was more than excited when the day would come where the dance they were playing would end and they would be on each other, hands roaming each other’s bodies, Wolffe would maybe even go as far as to get inside him or the other way around if he wanted. 

Comet moaned as he trembled in his own bed alone. He really needed to stop these thoughts or he would just be one big sexual mess. If Woffle wanted to wait then he would wait patiently but it wouldn’t stop him from daydreaming about it. 

There was a moment where Comet thought fuck it as he placed a hand on his chest, slowly working his way down until he slipped it under his briefs to palm himself and he bit down on his other hand to keep back the gasp that escaped him. Touching himself was something he normally didn’t have the urge to do but Wolffe, he wanted to do things with him, to him. 

A whimper escaped him as he pushed his briefs down a bit to let his cock spring free. He winced when the cool air hit his dick but he didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around himself, a whine escaped him as he imagined that it was Wolffe’s hand. He imagined how rough or soft his hand was, how much bigger it was than his own, how it would feel so much better in his mouth. 

His legs trembled as he twisted his hand at the head, brushing that sensitive spot as he cried out, not bothering to cover his sounds anymore as his hips bucked. He screwed his eyes shut as he pictured Wolffe staring down at him, his amber eye dark as that cybernetic eye would stare deep down in his soul. 

“That’s a good pup,” He would say and Comet bit his lip as he moved his hand faster. He chased after that orgasm as he felt the pressure rise as his brain started to shut down. 

“Cum for me starboy,” Comet shouted as he came, his hand frantically pumping his cock to milk himself dry before he pulled away. 

God, he couldn’t wait until that tension broke. 

“You want to come up?” Comet found himself asking before he could stop himself. 

Wolffe just chuckled at him as he gave him a kiss. This was the game, see how far they would go before they stopped after getting themselves worked up. He could see how much Wolffe wanted him and he didn’t understand why he wouldn’t let himself have him. Comet was sure he could get it out of him one day but he would be patient like he has been so far. He liked to think he had done a good job so far. 

“Have a good night starboy.”

Comet whined as he let himself pout. How much longer are they going to play this silly game?

“Wolffe,” He said softly and he watched the man look at him. They both agreed to take this slow, to see where this was going to go but Comet has always been bad at waiting, “Please.” 

“Comet, we can’t.” 

Comet nodded as he looked down at the ground, trying to hide the disappointment. He shouldn’t be surprised when a finger slipped under his chin to tilt his head up and Comet tried to put on his brave face only to stop when lips met with his. 

“I can’t because I don’t want to hurt you. It’s been a long time for me, I don’t know what will happen.” 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Comet reassured him as he brought up a hand to wrap around his wrist. And he did, he wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better and he just hoped that Wolffe understood that, “Have a good night Wolffe.” 

“You too starboy,” Wolffe whispered, kissing him sweetly again. 

He didn’t know how to feel as he watched Wolffe walk away before he made it to his apartment. The door closed with a thud behind him and he sighed as he looked at his crappy rundown small space that he called his. Probably a good thing that Wolffe didn’t take his offer with how dirty everything is. 

Even if it wasn’t the best, it was something he could call his and sure Wolffe helped a bit to keep it up and running, but most of it was him. He was proud of his small space that he had for himself. Even then he found himself kicking off his jeans, putting on a pair of grey sweats. He even went as far as picking up all the dirty clothes and putting them in a basket to make a laundry run in the morning. 

He was just debating with himself about what to have for dinner when there was a knock on his door. If there was one thing Comet hated, it was his neighbours. Who else would it be? Wolffe already went home and he was the only one who knew the code to even get into the building because Comet gave it to him. 

He sighed as he made his way to his door, quickly unlocking the bolt to open the door. He froze when he saw Wolffe standing there. 

“Wolffe?” 

Wolffe didn’t reply, only stepping inside and kicked the door shut before he kissed him. Comet melted into the kiss, moaning as he brought his hands up to grab onto his shoulders as Wolffe backed them up until Comet’s back hit the wall. He had no idea what was happening but he wasn’t going to question it. 

He yipped when Wolffe’s hands ran down his sides, moving to grab onto the back of his thighs to give them a tap before Comet was lifted. He wrapped his legs around Wolffe’s waist, whining loudly when the man pressed him to the wall for support as Comet opened his mouth to let Wolffe’s tongue slip past his lips. 

They grinded against each other for a moment, Wolffe’s jeans not even hiding how hard he was and Comet let his head hit the wall as Wolffe broke the kiss. 

“God,” Comet whimpered as Wolffe nipped at his jaw before biting down on his neck that drew a long groan from him. 

“Bedroom,” Wolffe hissed. 

“To the right, only door on the left.” 

Wolffe replied with a hum as he heaved Comet up a bit, his hands moving to Comet’s ass before he walked them both to Comet’s room and Comet breath hitched. He knew exactly what was going to happen and his body grew hot as the pleasure in his belly grew more intense as Wolffe tossed him onto the bed with a growl. 

There was no words spoken as Wolffe immediately kicked off his jeans before he grabbed at Comet’s sweats and yanked them down just as quickly as he did with his own. The temperature was rising as Wolffe settled between his legs as he ripped his shirt off and Comet was glad he decided to not put one on as Wolffe attacked his lips once more. 

Comet just moaned at how rough it all was as they grind their hips together, both grunting as their cocks slid together through fabric and it felt so good. Comet almost didn’t want Wolffe to stop as Comet slid his hand down Wolffe’s chest and down to where their bodies were joined. He didn’t hesitate as he wiggled his hands under Wolffe’s boxer briefs to gently take his cock, the heat already making Comet tremble as he stroked his cock. 

He was bigger than he imagined as Wolffe groaned into his mouth before he pushed away, making quick work to get them both naked. 

“Lube?” 

Comet huffed as Wolffe touched his cock, his brain short circuiting before he could even answer him. 

“Bottom drawer, don’t use the strawberry it reeks.” 

Wolffe chuckled as he leaned over to grab the lube, “Duly noted,” He grumbled and Comet couldn’t help but to bite at the skin that was in front of him, smirking when Wolffe hissed. 

He groaned when Wolffe slammed the drawer shut, his hand tangling in Comet’s locks before they yanked his head back and Comet hissed as Wolffe started marking up his neck. It was overwhelming to have another person touching him like this, but he couldn’t find it in him to ask Wolffe to stop as a lubed up hand wrapped around both their cocks. 

“Oh fuck.” 

Wolffe groaned in reply as his hand started to move, the friction of their cocks together were delicious and Comet was quick to reach down and wrap his hand around them as well. They both kissed each other roughly, teeth biting down on lips as the kiss turned sloppy. 

At this point they were both chasing after their orgasms as their rhythm faltered. Comet was the first one to spill with a punched out moan of Wolffe’s name, Wolffe following quickly after and they both just collapsed on top of each other. It was silent in the room except for them panting as they both slowly came down from their high. 

“This….This isn’t how I wanted this to happen,” Was the first thing Wolffe said and Comet couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. 

Soon the both of them were giggling like idiots as they shared a sweet kiss as they let their hands explore each other. 

“I thought you didn’t want this to happen?” Comet couldn’t help but to ask as he smiled up at Wolffe, he didn't know how to feel with the way Wolffe was staring at him as if he was his entire universe. 

“I didn’t,” Wolffe softly confessed as he ran a hand down Comet’s side, letting their legs tangle each other and Comet couldn’t help but to bring a hand up to touch his cheek above him, “But I was halfway home when I realized I wanted to stop this dance we were doing. All I did was think about you for the past few days, you were on my mind starboy.” 

“Yeah?” 

Wolffe just grinned before he leaned down to give him a soft kiss, breathing out a yeah to his lips and Comet wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. 

“I had you on my mind all the time too,” Comet confessed, grinning as an idea hit him, “Especially when I touched myself.” 

Comet couldn’t stop the smirk as Wolffe cursed softly so he kept going.

“Wondering how it felt when you touch me, when you touch my cock, your eyes freezing me in place,” Comet said, deepening his voice to get Wolffe worked up and he was proud to see it worked. He whined as Wolffe got up, moving between his legs again and Comet realized Wolffe was hard again. 

“That’s right huh starboy?” 

Comet bit his lips as he nodded, “Uh huh, how it would feel when you-” Comet broke off with a gasp as Wolffe took his semi hard cock into his hand, giving it a squeeze to get it to full hardness. 

“Keep going pup.”

Comet moaned at the pet name as he whimpered, “The way- fuck the way your mouth feels on me.”

“My mouth?” Woffle asked as he nipped at his collarbone and Comet whined, “Where?” 

Comet huffed as he tried to talk, moaning instead when Wolffe twisted his hand on the upstroke and his mouth dropped open silently as his toes curled. 

“Tell me where pup.” 

“M-my cock,” He finally managed to stutter out and Wolffe groaned as he started to kiss down his body, his fingers pinching one of his nipples to get a yelp out of Comet. Wolffe hummed as he kissed the inside of his thighs and Comet fisted his hands in the sheets. 

“Like this?” Wolffe asked before he took Comet’s cock into his mouth and Comet yelled, his back arching off the sheets as one of his hands flew down to grab Wolffe’s hair as his world went white. It was too much but not enough at the same time as Wolffe bobbed his head and Comet couldn’t keep quiet. It felt so much better than he dreamed.

“Fuck, Wolffe oh, oh god I-I’m gonna cum.” 

That was when the warmth vanished and Comet couldn’t stop the sob that escaped him, he was so close. He huffed as Wolffe chuckled as he kissed him again, tasting a bit like lube and himself and Comet couldn’t stop the groan. 

“Not yet pup, I wanna open you up slowly then fuck you, was that something you dreamed about?” 

Comet nodded frantically as the hand that was holding Wolffe's hair fell down to rest beside his head as Wolffe kissed him once again, before slick fingers traced around his rim. Comet had no idea when Wolffe was able to lube up his fingers but he wasn’t going to complain as a finger slipped inside him. 

It was pleasant and Comet was glad he wasn’t a blushing virgin as Wolffe slipped a second finger inside him, stretching him open as they traded kisses. It was unexpectedly soft from what Wolffe was doing to him before as Wolffe whispered sweet dirty comments in his ear earning him whines as he continued to open him up. 

Comet mouth dropped open in an o as a spike of pleasure travelled up his spine as Wolffe nailed his prostate. God it felt so good, he let his head fall back into the pillow, gasping when Wolffe continued to abuse the spot. He felt empty as his fingers left him and Comet squirmed before Wolffe ran a hand through his hair. 

“Condoms or no?” 

“You clean?” Comet managed to rasp out and Wolffe nodded. 

“They test us every few months in the military, you?” 

“Yeah I’m clean. I’m not stupid and don’t get tested when I sleep with guys.” 

Wolffe chuckled as he kissed him and Comet loved it as he nuzzled into his jaw before widening his eyes as Wolffe pressed into him. 

“Fuck!” 

“Shhh easy pup, you are doing so good for me. Let yourself relax, that’s it. My perfect star boy.”

Comet huffed as he screwed his eyes shut, letting the sensations run through him as he trembled.

“Wolffe,” He whined pathetically but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as Wolffe rolled his hips, both of them gasping as they softly moved together. 

“God you are so tight pup,” Wolffe groaned and Comet just whimpered as he buried his face in his neck, gently sucking on the skin as their pace stayed slow, their energy starting to fall from the intense session earlier as they let their hands explore to find the spots that made one of them groan or laugh if the spot tickled. 

Comet just moaned high pitched when Wolffe’s cock brushed against his prostate and Wolffe made sure to hit the spot again and again, effectively taking Comet’s breath away. 

“Wolffe, I’m gonna cum.” 

Wolffe just grunted as he snapped his hips forward roughly, receiving a cry from Comet. He couldn’t breathe when Wolffe grabbed his cock, giving it a soft squeeze before stroking it with the picked up pace. 

“Cum for me star boy.” 

Comet wailed as his hips bucked, cumming all over himself as Wolffe just grunted, picking up his pace to chase after his own orgasm before he came inside him. 

Everything went still as they panted, Wolffe trembling above him as he held himself up and Comet couldn’t find the willpower to move as his head was still high in the clouds. At some point Wolffe rolled off of him and Comet winced at the feeling of Wolffe’s now soft cock sliding out of him. They laid there for a few more moments before Wolffe sat up. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up star boy.” 

Comet just hummed in reply as he let his body melt into the sex soiled sheets. He just let Wolffe take care of him as he cleaned the both of them up before he managed to get Comet out of bed to change the sheets and soon the both of them collapsed onto the bed, letting sleep catch up to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) Come say hi!!!
> 
> Also here's a 24 hour link to the Clone Haven Discord! Ages 13 and up you must be 18+ to see nsfw content.  
> [ Here's the link ](https://discord.gg/EpUv2zDr)


	5. A lovely surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so! A lot happening with this lil smut peace. 
> 
> First off, this was requested by abunchoftookas and their art piece which you can find [ Here check it out!! ](https://an-anxious-alpaca.tumblr.com/post/636685372211003392/wolffe-may-be-checking-himself-out-in-the-mirror)

It has been weeks since he last saw his boyfriend and Comet was more than ready to see Wolffe again. Wooley just laughed at him as Comet kept glancing over at the clock, watching the seconds tick by. 

“Comet watching the clock is not going to make the time pass faster.” 

Comet groaned as he dropped his head. He normally loved his job, he enjoyed making coffee and making people smile. Sure, there were your nasty customers that drove him insane but overall it was mind numbing. 

“Why does time have to go by slowly today, of all days?” Comet groaned and Wooley the traitor just laughed at him. 

“Wolffe is supposed to be home today?” 

“Yep, it’s been a long three weeks Wooley.” 

Wooley just hummed as he watched a customer come in, “A few more hours won’t kill you.” 

Comet just tsked as he put on a bright smile. 

“Good morning, how may I help you today?”

He sighed as he wrote down the order. Wooley didn’t get it, or well in some ways he did since Waxer would lock himself away to write a book but he still had Boil. The only thing Comet got was phone calls that were mostly innocent except a couple times where they tried phone sex. It had been an interesting experience, one he could do again willingly. 

It was silent until the customer left. 

“I mean I bet you’re excited for the sex.” 

Comet groaned as he gave Wooley his pity eyes, “I really am Wooley,” He wasn’t going to lie to his best friend and Wooley just laughed at him. 

“Thanks you jerk.” 

“I’m sorry Comet, but you are really pathetic right now. You know I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Love you too asshole.” 

Comet was finally free and he wasted no time to rush home. He just had a few things to do before Wolffe got back since he was a complete mess that liked to procrastinate just a little bit too much. 

He was more than relieved when he entered his apartment to see that Wolffe didn’t sneak in while he was gone. He was quick to gather his dirty laundry into his hamper, shoving garbage into the garbage and completely gave up on his dishes. There was no rescuing that and he could listen to Wolffe complain about it later, much much later. 

After a quick shower and shave, Comet felt good. He was ready for whatever was going to happen and soon enough he was pacing. He didn’t know what to do with himself even though he knew he could do some of the dishes. 

But just as he made the decision to do a few he heard the door open. 

“Wolffe?” Comet asked as he moved quickly through the kitchen and he heard a deep chuckle. 

“Hey there starboy.” 

“Wolffe!” Comet cried as he bounced forward, immediately throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms.

He felt like he was finally home when Wolffe wrapped his arms around him and Comet breath hitched at the idea. The past month has been so lonely for him, the only time he felt relaxed was phone calls and text messages at random times because of the different time zones. 

But there was something else Comet found as he tightened his arms around Wolffe. There was this piece of fabric around him that seemed hard in some ways and he was curious. He pulled away, about to ask but Wolffe just kissed him and Comet melted. 

“What are you wearing?” 

He knew something was up when Wolffe didn’t reply, instead he gave him his wolfish grin as his hands settled onto his hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. 

“A surprise that I hope you like.” 

Comet hummed as he raised his eyebrows, his eyes locked onto his collarbone. He was already distracted and Wolffe grabbed the hand that was drifting there to unbutton the dark grey dress shirt he had on. 

“Not yet, I want you to go to the bedroom and strip for me, then you will be a good pup and lay there until I come into the room. That’s an order.” 

“Yes sir,” Comet replied and he swallowed down the whine that wanted to escape him when Wolffe took a step back. He moved when Wolffe narrowed his eyes at him, the prosthetic eye glaring at him and Comet squeaked before he left. 

He wasted no time to follow Wolffe’s orders as he stripped. He crawled onto the bed immediately afterward before he paused. He wondered if he should place a sheet down so they didn’t have to change the sheets after they came down off their highs. It would be nice to cuddle with Woffle after him being away for so long so the decision wasn’t hard to make. 

It may even give him a reward he thought to himself as he pulled the nice duvet that Wolffe bought for him earlier in their relationship off, moving to grab a thin sheet to place down before he laid down comfortably on top of it. 

He was satisfied as he rolled about the soft cool sheet, the coolness felt nice on his bare skin and he stopped when he heard a chuckle from behind him. Comet froze, his eyes widening, his mouth open just a bit as he looked at Wolffe. 

He looked handsome as he stood there in his leather pants that Comet was so glad he convinced him to get and a sleek silver and cream corset on. It seemed tight on him and Comet couldn’t take his eyes off of him as the corset made his abs more sharp and the v of his hips stand out. 

“Like what you see starboy?” 

Comet just nodded, he didn’t dare try to speak because he knew it would be more of a squeak than anything else. Wolffe chuckled as he moved closer, his hips swaying lightly and Comet shivered as he noticed the dog tag that Wolffe decided to keep on. Comet yelped as Wolffe wrapped a hand around his ankle, pulling him down the bed to get him closer. 

“What shall I do with you hmmm?” Wolffe asked and Comet shivered as he sat up, getting his hands on his chest. The fabric was surprisingly soft in the areas that weren’t metal wires that held the piece together. He frowned when Wolffe took his hands, moving them behind Comet’s back to pin them there. 

“Keep them there or I will tie them there.” 

“Yes sir,” Comet chirped as he grinned up at him. It was going to be hard to not touch Wolffe, to not trace the edges of the corset he wore. 

Wolffe hummed as he pushed him back to the bed before he leaned over him to place a kiss on his collar bone. Comet immediately arched up, trying to get closer to that mouth and Wolffe rewarded him with a bite. Comet moaned as Wolffe started to leave marks all along his collarbone, moving up to his neck. Comet was not going to be able to hide these marks tomorrow but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

Comet couldn’t stop whining as Wolffe continued his exploring as he worshipped every inch of his skin but not going to where Comet wanted him most. 

“I missed you,” Wolffe grumbled as he covered him again, tracing kisses along Comet’s jawline and Comet just groaned. 

“Please,” He whispered and Wolffe just hummed but otherwise ignored him.

“Please Wolffe, fuck please.” 

“Please what Comet? What do you want me to do?” 

“Please touch me sir, god please,” Comet whimpered and Wolffe just hummed as he brushed his cock teasingly before he pulled away. Comet whined at the loss of contact but it wasn’t long until Wolffe was pulling Comet in a sitting up position. 

“Then earn it,” Wolffe demanded and Comet didn’t think twice as he leaned forward to place a kiss on the skin that showed between the corset and the leather pants he was wearing before he nose at the zipper, grabbing it between his teeth and pulling it down. 

Wolffe hummed as he placed a hand into his hair, helping him to unbutton the tight pants and pulling his cock out. 

Comet didn’t hesitate to give Wolffe’s cock a couple kitten licks before taking the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before he started to take him in even further. He was slow as he bobbed his head, taking his in deeper until he felt the head of Wolffe’s cock bump the back of his throat and he choked a bit, breathing deeply as he fought down his gag reflex as he pulled back lightly only to push forward until his nose met Wolffe’s pubic hair. 

Wolffe groaned above him, had hand tangling in Comet’s hair but never tugged or told him where to go. Comet felt affection grow in his chest as he looked up at Wolffe through his eyelashes and Wolffe moaned above him. 

“You are so damn gorgeous starboy, look at you. Sucking my cock so prettily, like you were made for it.”

Comet moaned as he sucked him harder, his eyes fluttering shut as Wolffe cursed above him before he fully pulled away. 

“That’s enough of that pup, lay back for me.”

Comet didn’t hesitate as he fell back down to the sheets, watching with eager eyes as Wolffe thumbed the belt loops on his leather pants and yanked them down. He kicked them off and Comet whined as he noticed that Wolffe didn’t bother to wear underwear as his cock sprang free. All Comet knew at that moment was that he was desperate to get that cock inside him as he spread his legs apart for Wolffe to settle in between them. 

Wolffe hummed as he ran his hands down his chest, pausing to pinch Comet’s nipple and Comet keened as he arched, trying to press his body against Wolffe’s. I felt so good to have Wolffe pressed against him again, to know he was there to touch him instead of imagining his larger hands on his body. 

Comet leaned up to engage him in a hard kiss, opening his mouth quickly to let Wolffe’s tongue dominate his mouth as Comet melted into the sheets underneath him. He loved kissing Wolffe, it surprised him how often he wanted those lips on him, he never enjoyed it until he came along. But then again, Wolffe has always been different from  _ him _ . 

He didn’t want to think of him, not here, not now when Wolffe was here. Wolffe was everything to him. 

Comet jerked as he felt slick fingers press against his rim and he moaned deep and low. He threw his head back as a finger slid deep into him and his breath hitched as his hips jerked, “Fuck Wolffe, god.” 

Wolffe just groaned as he slowly worked him open, sliding a second finger in as Wolffe nommed on his neck, leaving a trail of marks and bruises behind. Comet just screwed his eyes shut as Wolffe brushed along his prostate, his breath hitching before he moaned loudly when Wolffe hit it on the next stroke. 

Comet whined as he got closer to that orgasm he wanted, his hips trying to move but Wolffe’s grip prevented them from moving and Comet shivered as the cool metal of Wolffe’s dog tags brushed his chest with every movement, the corset brushing along his skin. 

He panicked as he saw Wolffe going to undo the corset and he didn’t even think as his hands flew to take his hand. 

“Wait! Leave it on,” Comet huffed as Wolffe stared at him, “I like it, please keep it on?” 

“Okay star boy, I’ll leave it on,” Wolffe whispered as he kissed him sweetly, “Hands behind your back, don’t make me tell you again.” 

Comet nodded as he shoved his hands underneath his back, breathing harshly as Wolffe started moving the fingers that were still inside him again before they slid out. Comet whined at the empty feeling before Wolffe gently maneuvered him so his right leg was placed onto Wolffe’s shoulder, the other one wrapped around his waist. The position held Comet’s hips off of the bed so he couldn’t move very well but Comet’s mind went quiet as Wolffe positioned himself. 

“Breathe Comet,” Wolffe said softly and Comet huffed out a breath before sucking in air again as Wolffe pushed himself into him, the head sliding past the rim and Comet groaned as Wolffe slowly worked himself in. 

The burn was there considering they haven’t had penetrating sex in about a month because of Wolffe’s job. They both groaned as their hips finally met and Comet just breathed as he felt his body adjust around Wolffe’s member inside him. 

“You good pup?” 

Comet just nodded as he felt Wolffe roll his hips lightly and Comet whimpered, “Move please.” 

Wolffe didn’t need to be told twice as he wrapped his hands around Comet’s hips and started rolling his hips before he drew himself out, pushing himself back in slowly and Comet was grateful for it. He rolled his head back into the pillows as he moaned, his hands fisting into the sheets underneath him. He wanted to touch so badly. 

Wolffe growled as he picked up his pace and Comet gasped as his legs tightened around him. 

“Not gonna last long,” Wolffe grunted and Comet nodded as Wolffe hit his prostate head on and he wailed. 

He couldn’t focus on anything else as his world buzzed around him, he was so close and he came when Wolffe took him into his hand. All Comet could see was white as everything went silent, his mouth open in a silent scream. He could feel the moment Wolffe came as warmth spread along inside him and Comet just huffed as he finally opened his eyes to see Wolffe trembling above him, his head hanging low as he battled against his high. 

Comet was the one to slowly move his leg from Wolffe’s shoulder, letting out a groan as the joint protested against him but he shoved that feeling to the back of his mind as he tugged Wolffe down to lay on top of him. He was finally allowed to touch him and he didn’t stop even after they both were settled down, their skin covered in goosebumps from the chill. 

“We need to change the sheets,” Wolffe grumbled into his chest and Comet hummed. 

“Nope, just have to pull away the sheet.”

Wolffe looked up at him, “Oh someone was thinking. Will have to give you something good later.” 

“Yes, you will,” Comet laughed. Wolffe just smiled up at him before he grabbed the hand wipes that Comet kept in his nightstand for this reason to clean them both up. Comet whimpered when Wolffe wiped between his cheeks and Wolffe hushed him with a sweet kiss. 

They both just melted into each other after they kicked away the sex soiled sheets, bringing the duvet over top of them. It was nice to just lay together again and Comet hummed as he kissed Wolffe’s jaw. 

“I missed cuddling you.” 

“I did too,” Wolffe whispered to him as he ran his hand along Comet’s bare back, fingers tangling in dark hair. It was only afternoon but they were both sleepy. 

“Nap then dinner?” Comet yawned and Wolffe hummed. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me starboy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [ Tumblr! ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and come say hi on the [ Clone Haven Server! ](https://discord.gg/DfdNxXEkvC)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's short and it hopes right into it heh. I will add more onto this!


End file.
